


The best raspberry donuts

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Donuts, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Your first date with Jacob, pure fluff.





	

Request: Oh what about Jacob x reader with the prompt blood and snow that could go in a lot of different directions…..

P.s. theirs no blood, it's just jam.

 

It was mid-winter in new York, snow flurried about the nose nipping air, the wind whistled past your frozen ears  and your shaking fingers were fumbling with your keys, trying in vain to get inside your little apartment and get warm.

You heard boots on the wooden staircase followed by slightly laboured breathing, those stairs were a nightmare.

“hey, do you want some help?’ a thick new York accent travelled to your ears. you turned to see a stocky gentleman, cheeks pinched red from the bitter cold, a friendly smile on his face, you had seen him in passing exchanging good mornings, but you had never spoken properly. 

You gave him a slightly embarrassed smile, and nodded. You handed him the key in your numb hands, his fingers brushed yours as he took the key, they left tingles in their wake and you felt a little warmer. You smiled appreciatively ‘thank you Mr?’ you lead him to give you his name ‘Jacob Kowalski, you’re very welcome, I’d hate to see you struggle’  you smiled brightly ‘Mr Kowalski, y/n, thank you once more’ you thanked him and he continued up to his own apartment.

That was a few months ago, since then you would make each other food if you knew that the other would be working late or just didn’t have the time to cook properly. You would go to each other’s apartments for tea or coffee, Jacob would make amazing sweets for you, his toffee donuts were mouth-watering. 

It was during one of these visits that Jacob had asked you out to a date. Your mouth full of delectable donut, your fingers sticky. He just blurted it out, a smile spread across your stuffed cheeks, before you swallowed the treat. You nodded enthusiastically, ‘yes, of course I would love to Jacob’ a smile of relief on his lips. You chatted happily for a while longer before you went back to your own apartment to get ready for your date with the sweet man.

You stood in front of your wardrobe, wrapped in a dressing gown, hair done, trying to decide what to wear. You finally decided on a dress, it wasn’t too smart, but you wouldn’t look underdressed in a restaurant either. You added a light dusting of powder to your face, as you were adding a little blush to your cheeks, you heard a knock at the door. A grin on your face, you smoothed your dress and swung the door open to find Jacob, dressed in a lovely charcoal grey suit. Taking a deep breath he ran his dark eyes from your face to your shoes and back up again, a lopsided grin on his face ‘well, you look fantastic sweets’ he offered you his arm and you strolled down the stairs and out in to the bitter cold, arm in arm. The snow crunched under your boots, Jacob lead you into a little bakery ‘my grandmother used to bring me here all the time when I was boy. They do the best raspberry donuts’ a fond smile on his lips, his eyes alight with excitement, as he held the door open for you, the bell tinkling as he pushed the door closed to keep the cold out.

You both ordered raspberry donuts, you were desperate to try them, if Jacob and his grandmother held them in high esteem, they must be fantastic. The elderly lady behind the counter handed the treats over in a white paper bag, with a fond smile to Jacob, she must have watched him grow up, you thought. The idea of a little Jacob pulling his grandmother into this shop, pressing his pudgy face against the glass of the cabinet, eyes sparking with excitement, warmed your heart.

Taking his arm once more, you thanked the elderly lady and wandered out of the door, you strolled around central park, nibbling on your donuts. Jacob turned to you, a slight look of panic on his handsome face, ‘is that blood, are you having a nose bleed sweetheart?’ you brought your fingers to your nose, finding a red sticky substance. You furrowed your brow, it was very rare for you to get nosebleeds. You checked your nose once again, and licked the substance off of your fingers, it was sweet but tart. Jacob looked utterly befuddled, ‘it’s just jam’ you laughed, a look of relief washed over his face as he handed you a handkerchief, you took it gratefully and dabbed at the jam. “come here, were you saving this bit for later?’ he chuckled as he brushed a spec of jam off the tip of your nose, his chuckling faded away as he looked back up to your beautiful eyes, he moved his hand, so he was cupping your face. His own chocolate brown eyes flicked from your lips to eyes and back again, you gave him the smallest nod as he leant in, his nose brushing against yours, you closed the tiny gap between you. You fell into a soft sweet kiss, before breaking apart all too soon. You continued your stroll, chattering merrily as you walked hand in hand, occasionally stopping for quick kisses. Jacob was right they really did do the best raspberry donuts.

 

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
